


Chase The New Year

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Magnus and Alec chase the New Year around the worldPrompt: Kiss
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Chase The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and Happy New Year to everyone.  
> 2020 has been a mess, to put it lightly, and things won't magically change just because the clock struck midnight tonight, but we can still have hope of 2021 being better.  
> Besides, after this one, it's not like it has very high standards to meet.  
> Enjoy this little snapshot moment of our favorite Warlock and Shadowhunter, and enjoy the rest of your night/day as well :)

The clock strikes midnight in New York, and Magnus yanks Alec down to him in an uncoordinated kiss- the result of both of their inebriated states of being after one... or two... or maybe ten too many drinks.

Around them, the city erupts in cheers, and Alec holds his husband close to him.

Just one year ago, this was beyond his wildest dream, and now he feels giddy with the elation of having everything he'd ever hoped for -and so much more- right here in his arms.

But then Magnus is pulling away just a little bit, enough that Alec is inclined to look down at him, the beginnings of a question on the tip of his tongue as he notes the mischievous look that Magnus gives him.

Before Alec can voice his curiosity, Magnus raises a hand and makes a swirling motion to the side of them; a portal swirls to life, and Alec stares at it.

"What's the point of having a Warlock husband if not to chase the New Year around the world?" Magnus asks, entirely innocent. Alec throws his head back on a laugh and allows himself to be pulled into the portal.

He has everything he has ever wanted, and so very much more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, come say hi!  
> Prompt list made by @vex-bittys on tumblr.


End file.
